starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cuerpo de Oficiales Imperiales
El Cuerpo de Oficiales Imperiales era una organización compuesta por oficiales militares que servían al Imperio Galáctico. Durante las primeras etapas del reinado del Imperio, un oficial dentro del Cuerpo intentó asesinar al Lord Sith Darth Vader. Apariciones *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' * *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 23'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey}} Apariciones no canónicas * Notas y referencias Categoría:Organizaciones Imperiales